


Here with Me

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Idiots in Love, let him be soft, the Master is allowed to be soft, they love each other chief, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: Based on a request I got from tumblrCan I get Thirteen and Dhawan!Master with 5 &or 33? Thank you so much, I’ve been really loving your writing 💕5) Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to leave a request, or just come say hi you can do so here!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/gayforthe13th

The Doctor had quickly avoided telling her companions about Gallifrey, about what had happened, and that was one thing. But this, this was something she could never tell them. Her head was currently resting atop the Master’s lap, both Timelords lounging in the TARDIS library, him currently reading a book while carding his fingers through her hair. If they knew about this, she thought, sighing in contempt as the Master’s fingers dug into her scalp carefully scratching.

She had gone back to get him after visiting Gallifrey, it was easy for her to locate the creatures again and tell them to transport her into their dimension. They had fought, there was yelling, shoving, both Timelords angered at the downfall of their civilization but not so angry at each other. It took them a while to realize that Gallifrey had screwed them both in the end. Their fighting delved slowly into talking, them into crying, and then into kissing and here they were lounging like an old married couple in the depth of the Doctor’s TARDIS. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” the Master muttered, his hand leaving her hair for only a moment as he flipped the page of his book and then returned to her hair to tug gently at the stray blonde strands. She rolls her eyes, looking up at him. He wasn’t focused on her directly, but she could tell he was paying careful attention to her. 

“Sorry,” she says, patting his cheek if only to annoy him. It does the job, he quickly slaps her hand away. 

“I will stop petting you,” he threatens, but it’s half-hearted at best. 

“I just- I’m glad you’re here.” There’s a pause, she waits with bated breath for him to do something. She expects him to push her off, to tell her he was only there out of convenience. Instead, he places his hand back onto her head and starts playing with her hair again. He never says anything in response to her, but she can feel his mind reaching out to her and she welcomes it as her eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> another short one. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
